


4 Times Finn Doesn't Ask, 1 Time He Does

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poe's Ring, Shara Bey's Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Finn *really* wants to know the meaning behind Poe's ring.





	4 Times Finn Doesn't Ask, 1 Time He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Another Starkiller base-sized (or even bigger this time!) thank you to [finn-n-poe](http://finn-n-poe.tumblr.com/) who proofread this fic, I am beyond grateful !!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Finn first saw it when he was escaping from Starkiller Base with Poe. He did not know what it was at the time, because his Stormtrooper helmet had restricted his view. He had only caught a glimpse of something shiny around Poe’s neck … but then he’d forgotten about it in the haste of their escape. 

The second time Finn saw it was when he had just woken up from his coma and had seen Poe sitting in a chair next to his bed. Now he could vaguely make out the shape of a ring connected to the chain around Poe’s neck, underneath his shirt. He had seen people wearing rings around their finger before, but he thought wearing it connected to a chain was a little odd. 

The third time Finn saw the ring was during dinner with most of Poe’s squadron and Rey after a mission that had lasted almost three weeks. He could remember it like it was yesterday …

~ ~ ~

Poe hugged Finn a little longer than normal, and rested his cheek against Finn’s for a second before pulling back. 

“I’m glad to be back, bud,” he whispered, and squeezed Finn’s shoulder. Finn smiled at Poe and was about to say something when Snap walked up to them and softly punched Poe’s shoulder. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Dameron, there was nothing you could do,” he said. Poe closed his eyes for a second and nodded. Snap greeted Finn with a soft smile and left. 

“What happened?” Finn asked carefully. Finn had seen Poe after missions before, and there had been missions where Poe had come back a little less cheerful, but the moment he saw Finn he usually returned to his charming self. Poe shook his head. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now - I should go to the General to debrief anyway. See you at dinner?” Finn nodded. Poe gave him a quick one-armed hug and left. 

Finn was sitting at the table where the other pilots usually sat, waiting for Poe to join them. Rey was sitting next to him, each time that he stared at the door for too long, she told him that Poe was going to sweep in any moment now and that he should not worry about this. 

As usual, she was right; Poe appeared in the doorway and walked up to the pilot’s table. The other pilots were silent for a second and acknowledged their leader, but went on with their conversations straight after. Rey looked at Finn and nodded in encouragement before turning back to Jessika. Poe sat down in front of Finn and gave him a smile. For someone who had not been the receiver of many of Poe’s smiles, it might have looked perfectly normal. But for Finn, something seemed off. He pushed his tray of food closer to Poe, but Poe took no notice of it. 

“What have you been up to, Finn?” Poe asked as he rested his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. 

“Not much,” Finn answered. “I’ve been catching up with some non-biased galactic history, that was interesting.” 

“That is interesting. If there’s something you want more information on, I have some stories I could tell as well.” 

Before Finn could answer positively, Poe got a glazed look in his eyes and touched the ring hidden underneath his shirt. At that moment, Jessika turned to him and put her hand on his upper arm. She gave Finn an apologetic smile. 

“Hey Poe, maybe you should eat something. Finn took one of those purple jellies for you - would be a shame to throw that away now, wouldn’t it?” 

Finn looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He had not seen Jessika be so delicate with her commander before. There were usually a lot more jabs and jokes thrown around between those two. Poe put his hand on hers and Finn saw him squeeze it softly. Then Rey asked Finn something and he was pulled into the conversation she was having with the other pilots. Finn glanced at Poe a few times and saw that he had taken the ring from underneath his shirt. He was twirling it between his fingers and looking off in the distance.

~ ~ ~

The fourth time Finn saw must have been the most frustrating thing ever. He was sitting on a crate next to Poe’s X-wing. Poe was sitting in the cockpit asking BB8 for things Finn had never heard of before while simultaneously keeping Finn entertained. Not that Finn needed the extra entertainment. Looking at Poe’s rapidly changing facial expressions when something did not seem to go as planned was more than enough. 

Not to mention that Poe had been hanging upside down from that very same X-wing just minutes before to fix a small thing on the side. Not only did his hair become even more messier because of that, but Finn had also caught a glimpse of some skin and had had to look away to avoid Poe seeing him blush. Most importantly, because of that, the ring was no longer tucked underneath Poe’s shirt. 

Up until this point, Finn had never seen it hanging loosely around Poe’s neck without Poe tucking it back underneath before anyone could see it. Finn should ask him about it. It had been weeks since the ‘I do not want to talk about this right now-mission’ and Finn still had not found out what had made Poe upset. He’d tried asking Snap once. The conversation was probably the longest Finn and Snap had ever spoken to each other and it had only consisted of: 

“Why is Poe upset?” 

“Sorry, Finn. ‘S not up to me to tell, he’ll tell you when he’s ready.” 

Jessika was not much help either. When Finn tried getting the story out of her, she started teasing him about him being so concerned about Poe. He then asked her why she was the one who comforted her commander during dinner after the mission. After that, Jessika shut up and told him pretty much the same thing Snap had told him. 

~ ~ ~

The fifth time, Finn decided, was going to be the time he found out why the ring was so special to Poe. Ever since he had seen Poe twirling it between his fingers, he had been wondering where the ring had come from and, what it meant to Poe. 

Finn had thought of several explanations, each one being more dramatic than the previous one. It had gone from ‘maybe he found it, liked it, and bought it, but it’s a size too small’ to his latest speculation ‘Poe must have been married before he met Finn, but his partner must have passed away, because if he only got a divorce, then Poe would not keep the ring. It is obvious that Poe still loves his partner and therefore I do not stand a chance’. 

That last bit surprised him, until he thought back to Jessika’s playful teasing a few days ago. Had he been so focused on the ring because he was jealous? Did he want to find out who gave it to Poe and why, so he could have a valid reason to get over his crush? Did he want to know, so he could give Poe something of his own so people would know that they were … friends. That’s all they were, weren’t they? Poe did not have to tell him how the mission went, let alone tell him the meaning behind something he clearly held dear to his heart. Maybe Finn had to find out what the ring meant in order to get over his crush. After all, as long as he had to keep staring at Poe’s chest, the crush would not go away. 

That’s how Finn found himself knocking on Poe’s door in the morning. A sleepy Poe opened the door, but smiled when he saw Finn. 

“Hey buddy! What brings you here on this too early hour?” He said and opened the door wider for Finn. 

Finn walked in and sat on Poe’s unmade bed. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Poe nodded. 

“I have been wondering about something for a while now, and to me it feels as if I am the only one who does not know and-”

“If this is about the last mission, Finn, I really can’t-” Poe interrupted him, but Finn spoke again: 

“It’s about your ring.” 

“My ring?” 

Finn pointed vaguely in the direction of Poe’s chest and Poe’s hand shot to the ring immediately. 

“Why do you wear it around your neck?” 

Not the question Finn wanted to ask as the first question, but what else was he supposed to ask? ‘Who gave it to you?’ ‘Are you still in love with them?’ ‘Where are they?’ ‘What happened?’ All those options seemed a little harsh, considering that he appeared at Poe’s door without warning. 

“Because it’s too small,” so Finn was right with his first speculation. Poe could have stopped there, but he kept going.

“And it would be an inconvenience when I’m working on my X-Wing, and having it close to my heart makes me feel as if I have something protecting me, always.” Poe said as he sat next to Finn on the bed. New speculations formed inside Finn’s head. If Poe felt that the ring protected him, maybe it was made of some material that had some unexplainable powers. Finn could use one of those.

“Where did you buy it?” 

“I didn’t - it was given to me.” So, there was a loved one. 

“May I ask who gave it to you?” Finn whispered, afraid that what he was about to hear next would break his heart into a million pieces. 

“My dad gave it to me,” Poe said. 

“Your dad?” Finn looked up to Poe, who was smiling at him. 

“Yeah, my dad. It used to belong to my mum, but my dad gave it to me when she passed away, so it would feel like she’s with me, always,” Poe said. He slipped the ring onto the top of his ring finger. 

Finn was speechless. That was a beautiful reason to keep a ring around one’s neck. Why did he think such over-the-top things?

“He also said that I could give it to the right partner, once I’m ready.” Poe playfully nudged Finn’s shoulder. Finn was about to reply when BB8 started beeping that Poe should get ready. Poe buried his head in Finn’s shoulder. 

“BB’s right. I have to go talk to the General about the next mission. It won’t take long - you could stay here if you’d like,” Poe said while getting up and trying to find some presentable clothes. When Poe was at his door, he said something that made Finn’s heart flutter.

“Maybe you could keep the ring safe during my next mission, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr](http://simohspier.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
